1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club used for a putting stoke, i.e., a golf putter and, more particularly, to a golf putter having a function of providing putting information to a player based on information on a green gradient.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf clubs are generally divided into various types such as irons, drivers, putters, etc. according to the materials and intended uses. In general, a golf player selects an appropriate golf club based on a distance from a golf ball to a golf hole or a place state where the ball is dropped.
As is well known, a putter is a club designed primarily for rolling the ball in a short distance. The putter is used mainly for putting the ball on a putting green into the hole. Stroking the putter is called a putting. The putting is significantly influenced by a surface state of the putting green and a green gradient. Especially, since the green gradient has an effect on the direction of the ball hit by the butter, the player should pay attention to the surface state of the green during play. An experienced golfer considers the green gradient carefully to putt the ball toward the hole in an appropriate direction and at an appropriate velocity according to the distance from the ball to the hole and the surface state.
In generally, the putting is a final stroke for depositing the ball into the hole on the green in order to finish one hole, which is directly related to a game score. If the player performs the putting stroke very accurately, the total stroke number is expected to decrease. However, the process of determining a putting line according to the green information, especially, on the green gradient is generally based on the skill and cognitive ability that the golfer has, it is very difficult to increase the accuracy. Such difficulties occur in skilled golfers as well beginners. If there is a means of providing the green information to the golfer appropriately, it is possible to effectively improve the putting performance of golfers.